To overcome all
by KaguraXShigure
Summary: Yuki vs. the past...Will Yuki be able to overcome his haunting past in order to love Shuichi? Or will the past continue to suffocate his emotions?
1. Confessions and Rain

A/n: This is my first Fiction! It was a collaboration of me and IsuzuForever. The first part is her and any other part flipped between the 2 of us in noted. So please let me know that I can improve on!

IsuzuForever is referred to as Rin, so when it says that it's Rin...just know, it's IsuzuForever.

Chapter 1

There was no connection. I t was as if they were two completely different things. Although, physically the acts were similar, emotionally they weren't even on the same plane. I guess my mind can tell the difference. Those men were paid…Yuki knows its love. But, if it's love, why does he say such hurtful things to me?

"Yuki! Yuki!" I exclaimed opening the door after a long day at work.

I saw him peek out of his study door, "Oh it's you…" he coldly said walking towards me.

I smiled and embraced him tightly, "I missed you all day at work," I whined playing with the buttons on his navy shirt.

The truth was, all say I was thinking about him. I even wrote some new lyrics, for our CD, based on him. The highlight of everyday is coming home to him. Even if he regards me as a bothersome kid, I still love seeing him and holding him. Maybe that's why I do it so often?

"Oh really?" he asked patting my head and turning back to his study.

I frowned, slightly _why is he being this way? _Yuki turned around and took his glasses off when he reached the bedroom. He then smirked and opened the door. I pranced over to the tall man and followed him into his room.

Yuki placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me deeply. It seemed so odd to me that he was willing to sleep with me right now. Yuki was also being passionate with his kissing. Not that I didn't like it, far from it, but it's unlike him.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around to face the bed. I ran my fingers through his beautiful golden hair. Yuki placed me gently on the large bed and unzipped my orange jacket. He proceeded to throw it onto the floor and started biting my neck roughly. I let out a small moan as he bit down harder and harder. It felt great.

I wasn't horny, it wasn't meant to merely take up time. I'm in love. When people are in love this is what they do. They make love, right?

Yuki stopped for a second and stared into my eyes. Inside those golden eyes reflected all the love bottled inside just waiting to fall out through past-haunted irises. Then, I saw a smile I'd never seen before.

"What is it Yuki?" I questioned looking back into those eyes begging him without verbs, or subjects, only glances.

"It's nothing Shuichi," he answered.

He pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it to the floor. Soon enough both of our clothes decorated the floor in a colorful mess upon wood flooring. We were making love. Our session lasted anywhere from an hour to two. But, in that time Yuki never stopped kissing me, or biting my neck. He was never just fucking me, there was always love behind it.

Yuki lay on top of me and sunk his teeth into my collar bone. I winced a little and then kissed his neck softly.

**Yuki POV**

_It's already 8, where is he? _I wondered messaging my temples. I have a deadline to make in 3 days. This novelist thing is gonna be the death of me. I want to see Shuichi. I miss him today for some reason. I head the familiar sound of the door opening. I peer out from my study to see the sight of Shuichi.

"Yuki! Yuki!" he shouted.

I see him taking his shoes off, and for some unknown reason, I want to rip every article of clothing off of his small body.

"Oh, it's you," I simply say as I walk over to him.

The second I reach him, it's the same thing everyday; he clings to me and attempts to unbutton my shirt.

"I missed you today at work," Shuichi informs me.

I brush him off of me and walk to my bedroom. I know what he wants…it's the same thing I want. I take my glasses off of the bridge of my nose where they were balanced while I was writing. I lace my fingers through his vibrant pink hair while kissing him with more feelings than he realizes.

I never thought I could love any person this much. I need Shuichi, more than anything or anyone I need him. I love him. I can't say this stuff yet, I have to make sure he doesn't want me for sex. Even though it's a long shot, I need to know he loves me too.

(A/n: here's where I start! I'll tell you when Rin takes over again)

I can't stop myself. I take off his jacket letting fall to the ground where other clothes soon join it both his and mine. I made love to him and no matter how rough I try to be to him I can't help putting some of the love I feel for him behind it all. He amazed me…every part of him…I collapsed next to him resisting the urge to pull him next to me and tell him how much I did love him…how the hate was just a cover…instead I bite his neck roughly and in response he kisses mine.

I rolled out of bed, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes that tore at my heart and pick up my clothes. I put them lazily on then I looked at him sitting on the bed staring at me.

"Get some clothes on," I said in false aggravation. "I gave you what you wanted now leave me alone. I got work to do."

I picked up his clothes throwing them towards him and leaving. If I looked at him any longer I'd tell him…and I just couldn't do that. The pain was strong. The pain and the fear that maybe he was just another one like him. That maybe I was just another pawn in something different than what I am seeing.

I poured myself a drink and sat down on my sofa placing my feet on the table and leaning backwards to stare at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again Shuichi was standing in the middle of the room looking at me. I stared back attempting to decipher the feelings behind his eyes. They showed love, always love. No matter how bad I treated him, no matter how hard I pushed him away. It was always love. But, I couldn't trust just a look.

No, I had to be sure.

"What do you want standing there like that?" I asked him taking a deep swallow of my drink. "Either sit down or get out, but don't stare at me like that."

He stepped closer to the sofa but then changed his mind.

"I have to go out," he told me stepping towards the door. "But, I'll be back later. And I'll bring dinner." He said turning back to look at me before closing the door.

I slammed my cup on the table causing the liquid inside to slash over the side and all over my hand. I need air. I got up and grabbed my jacket and then walked out of the door.

(A/n: Now it's Rin!)

I looked around the area where I was standing, he wasn't there. I took of to the right as rain poured on my hair.

_He couldn't have gotten far! He can't even drive! _

My mind was urging me to fun faster. I turned the corner and saw pink hair vanish around another. My body was throbbing with exhaustion. I could barely stand to be awake anymore. There was an unknown force pulling me to Shuichi.

It was strong, stronger than my fear of rejection, than my dark past and my cold eyes. The sky began to cry harder and my hair was plastered to my skull. The cold touch of my sopping wet clothes made my skin shiver.

I saw Shuichi standing outside a convenience store shaking the freezing water off his hair. I reached out and grabbed his arm roughly. I pulled him out of the dim grocery store light and into my empty arms

"Yuki…" he gasped as I caressed his face with my colder than ice hands.

I placed my index finger on his lips as if to say _"Be quiet. I only want to look at you." _These words never left my thoughts, the only thing I wanted to do was make sweet, slow love to this amazing person.

**Shuichi POV **(A/n: it's me again!)

I almost hit him. When that hand had grabbed my arm my first instinct was to swing, but then I saw Yuki. I saw him and in his eyes, that were usually so cold towards me, I saw, for just a second, a look of love.

"Yuki…" he placed his finger to my mouth and I stopped talking.

Instead I just looked at him.

_Yuki why can't you say you love…I know you do…why can't you just tell me…it's him isn't it? You keep remembering him…but I love you more than that…I love you! _

I placed my hand on his face and he closed his eyes, "Yuki you're soaked," I told him. "Why did you follow me?"

He pulled me closer to him and I dropped my hand.

"You drive me crazy Shuichi." He said kissing my forehead. "Every time you leave…" he kissed my cheek. "I go crazy wondering where you are…if you're okay…and if you'll be coming back to me."

With the last word he kissed my mouth. I broke the kiss and stepped back so he could look at my face clearly.

"I will always come back to you Yuki," I said taking his face gently in my hands. "I love you. I will always love you, I'm not him. You are my world Yuki," I dropped my hand and just looked at him.

"I know," he said placing his hand on mine for a brief second before letting it fall again. "And you know what Shuichi?" he paused and looked into my eyes. "I think I love you too." He began to cry then gathering me into his arms and adding tears to the rain that soaked my clothing. "I love you."

(A/n: Here's Rin!)

As Yuki spoke these last words my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to fly out of my chest.

"Yuki…" I whispered as he drew me closer to his water drenched body.

"Shhhh…" Yuki hushed kissing me deeply.

My breath was caught in my lungs. This had to be a dream. There was no way Yuki could be this kind to me. This was completely uncharacteristic of him. Mostly Yuki's vocabulary to me was "Damn brat" or "Get out." It was never "I love you."

However, I wasn't complaining. Yuki's kiss was so passionate, I loved it so much. Yuki scooped me into his strong arms. He carried me to the house, kissing me on the way. It looked almost like a gay-boy Cinderella, can you imagine? Ha.

When we reached the door he placed me on the floor and pushed the door open violently. Yuki then placed me on the hard wood floor and proceeded to gently slip his hand up my shirt as the other cradled my head.

"Oh dear god I love you Yuki!" I proclaimed to the heavens above.

He began to bite my neck lovingly. Yuki lick the rain water that dotted my neck and chest. He started to undress me. Yuki unzipped my jacket like he had earlier that day. This time however…it was love, not just him wanting sex, if it was even that at first.

This is love…more than anything this is love…


	2. What he had to do

(A/N: Chapter 2 finally!!! We've been meaning to get this up here but unfortunately it was my turn to type it up and I've been kinda busy the next one might get up sooner since it will be Rin's turn to type...Anyways...Same as last time…P.O.V's and switches between me and Rin typing will be noted...Enjoy and review for Akito's sake (god's sake for you guys who don't read Furubas) .

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gravitation or its characters...just the idea for this story

**Chapter 2: What he had to do**

**(Shuichi P.O.V.)(My turn)**

I awoke the next morning wrapped in Yuki's arms. I looked around me sleepily and realized we were in Yuki's room. I didn't remember coming in here last night. Actually, I didn't remember much of the details. All I could remember was Yuki telling me he loved me.

It still felt like a dream. But, here I was wrapped in his arms my head on his bare chest. I smiled to myself and moved my head to look at him. For once he looked peaceful. He usually looked like something was troubling him, like there was something that just wouldn't leave him alone.

But not today. Today you could actually see a trace of a smile on his mouth. I pushed myself up off his chest and kissed that smile. I jumped and opened my eyes when I felt the hand move slowly up my arm to the back of my head.

I stared in to the eyes of Yuki. "Good morning Shuichi", he said smiling up at me.

It was nice to see him smile, and more valuable to me then anything in the world.

"Good morning Yuki", I said smiling back.

He raised his body off the bed slightly and pressed his lips to mine softly. I laid my hand on his chest and playfully traced little trails down his torso to his hips. I felt him pull back slightly and I broke the kiss. I stared into his eyes. He was still afraid yet he had told me that he loved me. Was he hiding his fear inside himself for my sake?

**(Yuki P.O.V. and Rin's turn)**

Had I really confessed my love for Shuichi? Was I really venerable to be crushed by this beautiful man? I felt Shuichi's soft lips barely touch mine. I can't take not kissing him passionately. But, I restrained myself.

"Good morning, Shuichi," I greeted smiling to him.

"Good morning, Yuki," he replied smiling brightly.

Shuichi traced a line on my skin to my hips. I shuddered as his fingertips brought back the pain of the past. To push the memories into their hiding place I pulled Shu-chan to my lips and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

It was as if he was searching for a lie inside my soul he must have found something...because he then embraced me and said "I'm not him! I will never hurt you...I love you!"

My eyes widened and I kissed him harder and more passionate than I ever had before. When the kiss was broken there was only a confused Shuichi and me, a damaged man.

"I know, I'll never compare you two," I replied to Shuichi's exclamation. "I l...lo...lo...love you,"

I stuttered. How could I stutter?!? I'm very articulate! Could it be that love really can make you weak? Or could it be that this man had that effect on me?

**(Shuichi P.O.V. and my turn)**

He had stuttered. It was painful for him. He was forcing himself to love me. Or at least to tell me. Either way it was a sacrifice on his behalf for me. I felt selfish. Therefore I was going to help him get over the fear! I would help Yuki!!

"I'm going to get a shower before work", I told him standing up and wrapping a sheet around my naked body. "Wanna join?" I looked at him teasingly.

He nodded, "Go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

I kissed his forehead and headed out the door. I turned the corner outside the door and let my smile disappear. He was so hurt. But for me...for ne he was being strong. I turned into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

So for him I would be strong too. I turned on the shower and twisted the knobs until it was the right temperature, then dropping the sheet I stepped in. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back letting the hot water cascade over my vibrant pink hair.

Today I didn't feel like going to work. I want nothing more then to spend the whole day with Yuki. But I was Bad Luck's lead singer and I couldn't just bail. Not even if the band would not only understand but probably know why I was missing.

I sighed deeply opening my eyes and reaching for the soap. Where was Yuki? I had expected him to be here by now. I stood in the shower for ten more minutes, waiting, before I gave up and turned off the water. I stepped out grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall and drying myself. I wrapped it around my waist and opened the door. I stopped in my room to throw on a t-shirt and some jeans before going to look for Yuki. I found him dressed sitting in his bedroom. When he saw me standing in the door way he stood. He looked at me and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Shu-chan" he said taking a step towards me "I was going to come but then I had an idea for my story and by the time I was done writing you were already out." he finished looking down to his feet.

I looked over towards the desk where he kept his laptop and noticed that it was not only closed but turned off completely. So I was right. He could tell me he loved me and make love to me but, somewhere inside the pain was still to strong for him to actually show it. "It's ok Yuki" I said turning and walking into the living room. He followed me.

"I have to go to work now", I said looking over my shoulder and reaching for my jacket "but I'll try to be home early." I kissed him and walked towards the door. "I love you Yuki," I said and with that I left.

**(Rin's turn)**

Just as I closed the door I heard a barely audible noise come from Yuki

"I love you too."

My eyes opened wide with shock. I flung the door open and tackled Yuki to the ground. I gave him kisses that made smack sounds when I was done with them. I sat up with a huge grim on my face. "I'll be going now!" I exclaimed in my usual happy care free voice. I leaned over and kissed Yuki's lips once more before leaving for the studio. I felt as if I flew to work rather then walked.

Once I arrived I was greeted by Hiro, Fujisaki, K, and Sakano.

"Are we recording today?" I asked grabbing the mic and swinging it from side to side.

I was ready for my potential to be unleashed. I wanted to sing my heart out.

"WE SHOULD SING!!!!" I yelled bouncing off the walls, rolling around on the floor, and grabbing the mic swinging it over my head.

"Looks like Shuichi got laid," Hiro teased poking my side making me drop the microphone.

(My turn again)

"Do I have to get laid to be happy?" I asked turning to Hiro with sad eyes.

"You got laid we all know it", He teased sticking his tongue out at me and poking my side again.

"Can we get this done with?" Fujisaki said in a half irritated voice looking at K in the sound room polishing one of his many guns.

"Yes, let's sing!" I exclaimed half out of fear and half out of the urge to hurry up and get back home to Yuki.

I grabbed the mic and took my place.

**(Yuki P.O.V.)**

I sat up after the door had closed and pulled myself up from the spot on the floor where Shuichi had tackled me. I had said those words again. God dammit! Why did three words mean so damn much! Why did they hurt? They weren't supposed to hurt! Not when you meant them with all your heart and soul. No, when you meant them like I did you were supposed to get that floaty feeling that Shuichi always seemed to have.

"I wanna feel floaty too dammit," I said walking to my room.

I sat down at my laptop and turned it on. I needed to write, my deadline was in two days. But neither my mind nor my heart was up for it right now.

"Damn you Kitazawa-sensei," I said out loud cursing my former teacher. "Even in death you haunt me." I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands.

"I love him," I said quietly "But you...you won't let me," I muttered angrily through clenched teeth. I lifted my head and looked at the ceiling.

I knew what I had to do. If I was ever going to be able to give my heart to Shuichi completely, I knew what I had to do.

I packed my bags, I had to let go of the past before I could venture into the future.


	3. Agony

**Chapter 3**

**(Shuichi POV)(Rin)**

Today I was magnificent! I sang my heart out! I was so happy and light…and oddly I felt floaty…hmmmm. I felt as if y whole body was in a state of ecstasy. Reaching the door I saw it was already open…this wasn't like Yuki to leave doors open when he harped me for leaving the bathroom door open.

"Yuki! I'm home!" I shouted taking my shoes off.

I half expected him to say 'hi'.

Silence…

No sound except for the echo of my own shout. I jumped onto the ledge and began to run frantically searching for Yuki. I nearly tore every door off its hinges. When I reached his bedroom I saw a small note lying on the pillow his head graced earlier this morning. I dove to the note, desperate to read it.

_Shuichi,_

_I'm sorry…there is no explanation good enough to tell you why my things are gone. There is no explanation simple enough that I can write with this pen to explain to you why I'm not there to share the same radiant light you stand in as you read this. However, I can tell you that once I return I will give you the answers you're dying to hear right now. I need to leave the past where it belongs before I can continue loving you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Yuki_

As I reached his scrawled signature I fell face first into his pillow.

"Where are you?!" my scream muffled by the insulation of silky fabric.

A wave of sorrow mixed with the strong desire to rip something to shreds washed over me and threatened my sanity. I foolishly fed the feeling by tearing the pillow case from it's resting point and ripping it to slivers of silk.

"How could you do this to me?!?" I screamed ripping the already small pieces of fabric into shining silk confetti.

_Between you and me there is a force,_

_Stronger than gravity._

_Resisting is nothing short _

_Of being cowardice. _

_Don't run away from me darling,_

_For where ever you rest your head,_

_Rest assured I'm on my way to find your comfort._

_I will be near you once more._

_This force is greater than anything I've ever experienced._

_This force is love._

I scribbled this poem onto the wall with a sharpie I had pulled out of the usual book bag I took to work Tears streaked my face as I collapsed to the floor feeling all the backlash of Yuki needing to 'leave things in the past.' But I guess that's all I'll ever do, ride shotgun as he makes rash decisions without my consent. I can only feel the affects of what has happened him in New York.

I turned to the silk covered bed and flopped onto its boundless memory filled sheets. The covers twisted around my thin body as I turned in countless attempts to comfort my spiraling depression. Eventually I ended up crying my self to sleep with fists full of sheets dreaming that Yuki would never come back to me…

**(Yuki POV) (Kagura) **

After a long ass flight I was sitting on a bench in central park. The memory of a gun drawing back in his hands as the bullet collided with Kitazawa's head was as fresh as the day it happened.

"You would be happy. Even in death you have a hold on me…bastard…" I whispered putting my smoldering cigarette out on the sidewalk.

I rose from the bench and started to walk dawn a small path. Couples surrounded me everywhere. My mind flashed back to another park, another time. Back when I first met Shuichi Shindou. Who knew that we would get to where we are from me criticizing his 'love poem'? I laughed.

I turned left, my body leading me towards the place where I knew I had to lay it all to rest. I sighed deeply. I have never wanted to come back to this place as long as I lived. Yet…here I was. I walked through the gates of the park and turned left.

_I wonder what Shuichi is doing…_

**(Shuichi POV)**

For two days I didn't leave the apartment. I couldn't stand coming home again knowing that he wasn't going to be here. The pain from the first time was enough to last me forever.

I turned on the bed blowing the shreds of fabric from my face. I hadn't bothered to cleaning them up. I hadn't bothered to do much of anything. I had barely left the bed these past two days except to eat the little bit of food I had eaten and to attempt to wash the taunting poem off of the wall.

It had dulled a bit from the vibrant black to a paler grey but it still lingered like Yuki's scent on the sheets that were wrapped around my body. It was as if they were taunting me.

My phone range interrupting my thoughts. I picked it up to see who was calling. Hiro. I pressed ignore and set the phone down. I wasn't in the mood to talk. It beeped twice. Another voicemail. I closed my eyes.

It was hard to believe that just a few days ago I had awoke in this very bed in Yuki's arms. It was hard to believe he had really told me that he loved me.

My phone beeped again. I opened my eyes and looked at it. 1 new text message. I opened it.

"_You can't ignore me forever Shuichi. I know where you live. I'm coming over there so be ready, you can't stay in there anymore…Hiro."_

I sighed…Leave it to Hiro to tell me what was going to happen. He was a persistent one. That was however why he was my best friend. H probably already knew what was going on.

I sighed and got out of bed. I opened up Yuki's chest and sighed. I forgot it was empty. I went down to the laundry room and rummaged through the dryer. I found what I was looking for. I rose pulling my shirt over my head and put his on. It made me feel closer to him in a childish way. I took a deep breath and texted Hiro.

"_Fine. Meet me in the park by the fountain." _And with that I left.

**(Yuki POV)(Rin)**

My hand covered the majority of my forehead as I sat beneath the tree where Kitazawa first invited me to his place. How I wished I could only go back and tell him no.

_If only…Does no good to hope…it's already done, I had to pay for my god damn mistakes…Hope is meaningless…_I shook off the cold lingering hopeless feelings as Shuichi's hopeful eyes popped into my head.

The burning ashes lit red hot as I inhaled another breath of vile smoke. Exhaling a scent presented itself to me…it was mangos. It was Shuichi's scent. In a naïve way I turned around to see no Shuichi waving at me to get me to follow him but only another couple walking. The girl clung to the male. I'm guessing she's the one who smells of Shuichi.

However, even as the drifted in the distance the scent was still as strong as ever. I began to sniff my jacket, my shirt, hell even my pants. I smelled like Shuichi. This made me happy, as I knew that he was probably searching through the dirty laundry for my shirts to comfort his lonely nights.

A smile crept onto my face at the thought of him wearing one of my button up shirts that were so obviously too long for him. What a cute sight… I wish I was there to see it. Maybe I can get him to wear one of my shirts for me when I get back to Japan. The thoughts and plans I had to Shuichi mad me _happy._

I stood up from under the shadows of the haunting tree and walked away. The little reminders, thoughts and scents of Shuichi were enough to get me through what I had to do.

My smile stayed as I walked away from the origin of my suffering. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I get to see Shuichi. A childish excitement tickled my soul, I honestly couldn't wait to see Shuichi.

**(Shuichi POV)**

_I miss him so badly…_ I thought nearly breaking down as I gripped the door knob.

I barely turned it when I became a mess of a man on the floor.

"Please come back to me! I NEED you Yuki! Don't leave me alone!" I cried to the heavens with no reply to the plea I made.

The overwhelming emotions took over my body as I shook on the floor curled up. I had decided to get up a few minuets after I fell, if I was too late Hiro would get suspicious and find me himself.

The world outside scared me. Every step I took was like pure agony, I needed to turn home and hide but couldn't because I knew that Yuki would be only a ghost of my memories in that apartment.

When I finally reached the park Hiro was already there. Judging by his relaxed posture of course he had been waiting for a while.

"Shuichi…" he gasped as I came face to face with him.

"What?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Your eyes are swollen," Hiro answered.

My hands flew to my face. I didn't want him to see me this way. I was a mess, a wreck anything but a strong person right now.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I can't stop myself. I love him so much. I can't stop loving him…" I began to cry again.

Hiro's arm offered support. He held me until I stopped crying. When I did stop balling my eyes out Hiro looked me in the eyes and held up a crème envelope.

"Christmas came early Shuichi…a present from Tohma. A plane ticket to New York, a passport and address to where Yuki is more than likely is at."

My eyes lit up immediately, I knew where he was!!! Why hadn't I seen it before?! I could find him! I knew what he was doing there! He hadn't abandoned me after all! I was ecstatic!! I practically killed Hiro thanking him.

"THANKYOU HIRO!!!"I screamed tackling him to the ground.

"It wasn't me, it was Tohma," he corrected.

I recomposed myself long enough to blink then I was gone. I ran all the way back to the apartment. When I arrived the nostalgia of being without Yuki vanished, for I knew I was going to see him soon enough.

When I arrived at the apartment pure adrenaline took over and I threw anything and everything into a suitcase. In less than 10 minuets I was calling K to take me to the airport.

_Wait for me Yuki, I'm coming to get you!!! _


	4. Horror in an alleyway

I stood at baggage claim in New York. '_These Americans were funny people'_ I thought to myself

"Explains where K gets it." I said to myself thinking of my manager and smiling.

I grabbed my bags when they came around on the belt. I pushed my hand into my pocket pulling out the paper Hiro had given me from Tohma. I stared at Yuki's possible location until the words ran together becoming a black blur on the white paper.

_'All I have to do is go here'_ I thought to myself. _'If I go here Yuki will tell me he loves me and everything will be ok._' Somebody bumped into me and I snapped out of my daze. I picked up my bags and shoved the paper into my pocket of my shirt. Although it was childish it was as though he was close to my heart.

I looked around searching for the information desk where Tohma told me I could find a hotel and have a cab take me there. Spotting it I headed over.

Over two hours and one large headache later I gratefully entered my room at a hotel near Central Park. I tossed my bags onto the bed and without stopping to look at the room I turned and, slipping my room key into my pocket, left.

Downstairs, I pulled out the paper that I had memorized by heart and looked at it once again. This paper was my hope. I stopped and looked around. Tohma had said that I needed to be on the other end of Central Park but had advised me against going through the park since I wasn't native and would probably miss my turn. I crossed the street and entered the park.

If I needed to get to the other side this was the quickest way and I couldn't wait any longer. I decided I was lost around what I guessed was the middle of the park and sat down for a break under a tree.

I scanned the park with my eyes noticing the looks I was getting for my hair and foreign looking clothing.

I smiled my leaning back on the tree my hands sliding on the smooth grass. My hand brushed something and glancing down I noticed a cigarette. Maybe it was my imagination but it looked familiar. I leaned closer to study the brand. Reading it my heart stopped, Yuki smoked this brand. Tears came to my eyes as pain washed over me anew. I stood with new motivation and resolve and found an exit from the park.

Glancing at the street sign I cursed inwardly. I was two streets off. I needed to get there and I needed to get there fast. I searched the street and decided to take an alley between two buildings.

**RIN **

The ally way was fairly spacey, giving me room to move without things getting tight. THUD. I turned my head to acknowledge the sound…but nothing was there. I shook my head from side to side, dismissing it as my imagination and fatigue of the flight.

I continued down the ally way…but there it was again, the loud sound from behind me. This time I turned all the way around. To my horror I came face to face with a thuggish looking man. Scratch that…two thuggish looking men.

One towered above me like a sky scraper, and looked extremely threatening with a muscle shirt that he filled out quite nicely. The one behind him wasn't as buff, or menacing, but was holding a bat that he hit softly against his hand ever now and then.

"What do we have here?" he asked in a dark voice advancing on me.

"Looks like a new play toy," the other answered in an octave higher than him.

I didn't understand a damn word these thugs were saying, but it sounded like they were going to kick the crap out of me.

_No, I can't get beat up! I HAVE to see Yuki! I have to fight back! _My mind screamed, but before I knew it the smaller one was holding my wrists behind my back and trying to restrain me.

"This one may put up a fight," the big one stated.

I wiggled and kicked in vein, the small one was still stronger than me. I felt his elbow fall across the middle of my back. I yelped out in pain but was only smacked by the big one. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes, wishing this was all a dream.

"SOME ONE HELP!!" I shouted in pitches higher than I thought I had.

"Oh so he's foreign? This should be fun…" the big one said getting closer and closer to me.

The big one punched my face and blood flew out almost instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IT WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shrieked spitting blood all over the ground and all over his shirt.

"What is that? Sorry I don't speak Chinese," he commented letting a laugh out of his gut.

Soon the small one was relinquishing his hold on me and the big one was tying my hands behind my back. The rope was nearly cutting off my circulation when he was done.

"Now, be a good little boy and keep quiet," he ordered in a mock sweet voice as his hand slid up my shirt.

Goosebumps formed a trail where his fingers had touched the exposed flesh. I squirmed and wiggled to break free. The thug punched me again in my jaw. I could feel more blood present its metallic taste to my tongue.

**Yuki POV **

I stood in front of him…Or rather on top of him. His grave, there was only a small bouquet of lilies lying in front of the tombstone. The sun was nearly set and a chill was falling upon the city. It was noticeable by the presence of my breath in front of me as I headed back towards Kitazawa's former apartment. I stole one last glance at the grave before I started to walk again.

_Maybe now I can let go of this…and get back to Shuichi._

A light smile danced on my lips, I still managed to trace everything back to him despite our current distance. I knew now that I could find a way through all of the inner turmoil to bring myself to love him.

_When I get home I want to kiss Shuichi, and hold him and caress him…God look at me now…I sound like a foolish child in love…_I stopped in my tracks.

I was really so in love with Shuichi, it's been years since I had been so excited about _anything_. The way my heart felt pounding loudly against my rib cage was something I had never thought I'd feel after all I've had to repent for.

I could see the stars shining brightly since I was quite a ways from the bright lights of the city. I had walked there since I did not have an international driver's license. My feet weren't following the path I had taken to get to his grave…it was as if they had a mind of their own. Something was pulling me towards a sketchy part of town, where thugs, rapists, junkies and beggars wonder.

For some unknown reason I couldn't resist this force. I followed it…where could I possibly be going?

_Oh god…_

Tears formed from behind my eyes as I rushed to the mass of Shuichi. Blood, scrapes and bruises covered his beautiful body. I took his face in my hands and he winced in pain.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" I yelled trying to wake the unconscious male.

He stirred a little but didn't wake.

"SHUICHI!" I finally screamed shaking his limp body.

I couldn't hold back the tears that I knew were coming…I held him close to my body and realized that it was warm.

**Kagura**

I scooped him into my arms surprised at how light he was. Somewhere inside my brain I knew I had to hurry. My mind raced trying to remember. I hurried out of the alley and up the street. "Hospital Now!!!" I yelled at someone passing by. He looked at me and hurried past.

"Dammit! What's wrong with you people!" I screamed. "Can't you see he needs medical attention?"

A lady grabbed my arm and offered me a ride to the nearest hospital. I wasn't big on strangers but I accepted following her to her car.

"Do you want to lay him in the back and you can ride in the front?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I didn't want him out of my arms right now. She nodded opening the back door for me. I slide in holding the limp form of Shuichi close to my body. I felt the tears start down my face as she got in and started the car pulling out into the New York City traffic. I kissed his forehead cursing the traffic for being so long and asked God to keep him alive.

When we pulled up in front of the hospital I attempted to give the lady some money she refused and told me to get him inside. I smiled at her and climbed out of the car running as best as I could into the building.

"Help" I yelled feeling some of the heat leaving his body.

Nurses rushed me asking questions. One of them tried to take him from me but I refused holding him closer. She looked at me like she understood and motioned for me to follow her. I rushed after her glaring at anyone who attempted to get in my way.

One man grabbed the nurse complaining that he had been here longer and why the stupid guy and his pink haired freak of a friend got to go first. I turned on him.

"Unless you want a life threatening injury I suggest you sit down and shut up!" I growled.

He sat down. I nodded at the nurse to continue and she led me into a room. She told me that I would have to put him on the bed and leave the room so that they could clean him up. I reluctantly put him down and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"There ain't nothing that he has that I ain't seen before." I informed her causing her to blush slightly. "And I'm not leaving this room."

She looked at me as though she would fight back but then turned and left the room to get the doctor.

**Shuichi P.O.V.**

My eyes felt heavy. I opened them slowly the light blinding. Once my eyes were adjusted I looked around attempting to find out where I was. The white walls and machines of a hospital came into view. I attempted to sit up surprised to find that my body hurt everywhere.

Something brushed my hand and I looked to find Yuki sitting in a chair his head on my bed, asleep. His hair fell across my bed touching my hand lightly. I lifted my hand placing it to his face lightly. His eyes opened and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Shuichi" he gasped as though his throat was dry from lack of water.

"Why am I here?" I asked cutting him off.

Yuki stared at me as though he hadn't heard my last question.

"Yuki." I repeated taking his hand. "What happened?"

He rose and sat on the side of my bed.

"You ran into some people that you shouldn't have." he told me brushing his lips to my hand.

I sat back and thought about what he told me. In the back of my brain I briefly remembered it.

"I guess I can't go anywhere without this happening." I joked.

Yuki grabbed my face his gently hands not relaying the angry fire that had flashed behind his eyes.

"Don't joke like that." he almost ordered me.

I grabbed his hand and moved it from my face to cradle it in my own.

"I will find them!" he snarled the fire in his eyes jumping higher. At that moment I saw the real love that Yuki felt for me. I grabbed his shirt wrinkled from sleeping in it. My guess was that he hadn't been left at all.

I pulled him towards me not able to resist the urge to feel his lips on mine anymore. I forgot wanting to know why he had left me. I forgot everything except the feel of his skin on mine. My lips met his in sheer passion. I wanted nothing more then to spend an eternity with this beautiful man. I pulled him towards me until his body was half on top of mine and he was almost lying on the small bed. I slid my hand up his shirt my hand tingling at the wonderful feeling of his skin.

There was a soft rap at the door and it jolted me out of my fantasy world. The nurse entered a second after Yuki had removed himself from on top of me and instead into the empty space beside me. The nurse gave him a look of disagreement but said nothing. My guess was that she had fought with him enough. After all that was my Yuki, stubborn as hell.

**RIN**

I stared at Yuki making sure that my eyes stayed warm and friendly although the horror that had preceded this visit to the hospital was something that was hardly worth smiling about…Yuki caught the thought flickering in my head.

"Shuichi, you don't have to smile," he told me coldly.

"Yes I do," I informed him smiling brighter.

"No you don't. If you want to cry then cry," Yuki told me staring straight through my façade.

I nodded to him as the tears that had piled up previously began to spill out uncontrollably. I clenched the sheets between my fists and was biting my lip to prevent any stupid noises from falling out with the tears.

Yuki's strong arms wrapped around my trembling frame which only caused me to cry harder. My head was spinning with emotion, confusion and pain. I could fell every single ounce of those terrifying moments kill my insides. Soon I couldn't help the noises from becoming real. They sounded more like cries from a wild animal than from a pop-idol.

I wanted to scream and cry and forget that that had ever happened. But it did and that was the painful reality of it all. My heart was racing and tearing itself trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Damn, it's usually not this hard to make you cry," Yuki laughed trying to lighten the mood.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was letting a few tears slip out as well. They weren't loud and rambunctious like mine were, they were silent and dignified. But it hurt all the same to see him like this. Our hug was broken only to be sealed with a light and fragile kiss.

"Shuichi…tell me who did this…" Yuki ordered with so much vengeance in his voice Taki would have cringed.

"I-I-I don't know…" I stuttered out and stared at the blankets as if I was in the wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong…don't look like you did," Yuki told me putting his fingers on my chin to lift my eyes to his. "What did they look like?"

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine them again…No good, their faces were blocked out from my mind, they were nothing more than black spots. I shook my head from side to side sadly. A part of me felt like I had let my lover down.

"What did I tell you? Don't look like you did something wrong," he laughed again hugging me tightly.

I laughed slightly into his chest and enjoying the warm embrace. Yuki laid me down to sleep, and stayed in the bed with me.

"Is this okay?" he questioned stroking my hair.

"Yeah, I'm safer with you anyway," I answered allowing my body to slip into sleep inside of Yuki's arms.


End file.
